Branson and Sybil Fanfiction
by Clara-bear6
Summary: The war has left Branson injured. Can Branson and Sybil's love survive the war?
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of gunshots and terror echoed in my ears. I couldn't control the intense fear rising inside of me. Pain shot through my body, numbing my senses. My vision was tunneling, slipping away from me. From what sounded like a hundred miles away came a voice, "Branson! Branson! Ah, come on you little Irish bastard! Stay awake god dammit." I felt a sharp, pinching pain near my knee and a groan escaped my lips. "HA! I knew you were in there somewhere you little leprechaun you! There's a good chap. Stay with me." The blurry, unrecognizable face said more but his words slurred together in my mind to form an odd lullaby. My eyelids grew heavy and my body ached. _Oh just a few minutes of rest couldn't hurt anything_, I thought to myself. Then the world went black.

I woke up with a jerk, sweating buckets. I panicked, I was in a bed, no longer on the forest floor. Scents of blood, burning flesh, and death hit me full force. I turned to my right and vomited into a perfectly placed bucket. My stomach convulsed uncontrollably and I shook as the remnants of my last meal were heaved violently into this poor little metal container. As soon as I was finished I rolled onto my back, officially spent of all of my energy. Everything hurt and my stomach was in knots and I was sweating uncontrollably. I looked down and saw a large yellow puddle that had formed between my legs. It seems that my body had rid itself of everything at both ends. I was sick with myself. _C'mon Branson! What's the matter with you? _I thought. I startled at the sounds of groaning and crying on both sides of me. Nurses rushed around in a blur. Men lay in beds on all sides of me, each battling their own levels of death. Each one had some cast or bandage. _I must be in a hospital! But why? There's nothing wrong with me._ I called for a nurse but no one heard me. This was ridiculous. I attempted to swing my legs out of the creaking, dingy cot but I couldn't move my right leg. _Oh what now!_ I threw back the sheet. My right leg was missing below the knee. Flaps of skin came to jagged ends with nothing to connect to and blood was spreading everywhere. Pieces of broken, white bones were openly exposed. A deep, disturbing animal-like sound escape my throat. I felt my eyes roll back and I felt my stomach flip. Once again, I vomited violently all over myself and all over my cot. Then blackness closed in for the second time that day. The next time I woke up, I must have not been gone as long. I stared down at my disgusting stumpy excuse for a leg. I had to force myself to look away. I attempted to push myself away from that mangled thing but with no result. I buried my head in my hands and sobbed as I rocked back and forth. I wished that whoever was screaming would just shut up. I took a breath and the screaming stopped. I realized that I had been the one screaming. I picked up my head up for just a second to wipe my eyes and that's when I saw her. Lady Sybil. I melted with relief at the sight of a familiar face. It helped that she was also the love of my life "Lady Sybil!" I croaked. She saw me and her eyes filled with tears. She practically jumped the hospital beds as she sprinted to my side. As soon as she was next to me, she grabbed my face gently.

Tears streaming freely down her beautiful face, she happily sobbed out, "My dearest Branson, I'm so happy you're here. I thought I would never see you again once you enlisted and left Downton Abbey." She placed a deep, emotion-filled kiss on my sweaty lips. "Don't you ever leave me like that again," she pleaded.

"I'll be at your side forever more and will never leave it. I will do everything in my power to ensure your happiness. I want to be with you forever Sybil. I love you. Always." A sob of happiness escaped her lips. I laid my heavy head in her lap and she stroked my face.

"I love you too, Branson." She whispered. I fell asleep in her arms, tears of happiness streaming down my face. I woke up, my eyelids opening slowly. Sybil was still holding my head in her lap, gently dabbing my bloodied, sweaty face with a nice, cool cloth. It felt so good to wake up this time. I reached up and touched her face gently with my left hand, stroking it with my thumb. She smiled at me.

"I'm sorry to keep you Sybil. I know how busy you are. Go if you need to." I said weakly.

"I told you, I'm not leaving you again and I meant it. I prepare to stay here with you until you are as healthy as possible given your situation," she said with a glance at my leg. I grimaced at the image of the gut-wrenching thing. There was a painful throbbing that it was creating. I realized with embarrassment that I was still covered with blood, urine, and God knows what else. My cheeks went red.

"I'm so sorry you've seen me in this state." I whispered.

"Branson, there is nothing to be sorry for." She said sternly. "But, if you feel strong enough to move, I can move you to another cot until I get you and this cot cleaned up." The truth was, I didn't think that I would ever feel well enough to get up but I let out a puff of air and assured Sybil that I was ready. After all, I didn't want to be sitting in vomit and my own waste all day. "Okay, Branson, I need you to put your right arm over my shoulder. That's it. Now put your other hand flat on the bed. Good. Now this is going to be extremely painful, I'm not going to lie, so brace yourself. When I say now, swing your left leg over the side of the bed and push up with your left hand. Okay?"

"Okay." I said hesitantly.

"Now!" I did my part as fast as I could and Sybil stood up. I was in an awkward position where I was almost fully standing up and leaning heavily on Sybil but with my right stump still stuck on the bed. "Okay, this is the painful part. I'm going to pick up your right leg and move it off the bed." She gingerly placed her hand of the remnants of my shattered leg. Instantly, searing pain raced through me causing me to cry out and for my stomach to flip. "Hold on for just another minute." She said supportively. She took my leg quickly with both hands and picked it up. I screamed. This was agony. She gently placed the stump down and it fell into its normal location.

"Do you mind if I just-" I was cut off as I released yet another wave of vomit all over the floor. The pain, dizziness, and fatigue had set it off. It was too much at once. The whole time I vomited, Sybil was right there, rubbing her hand across my back. Once I was finished, I suddenly collapsed and sagged to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I'm sorry." I said, out of breath. I struggled to get up but I ended up looking like a fish out of the water. Sybil bent down to pull me up. "No, no. I can get up." I said, getting frustrated. Sybil backed away slowly, as if she wasn't sure if she should let me keep floundering around. I bent my knee, placed my foot flat on the ground and pulled myself up using the leg of a nearby cot. Once I was standing on my foot, I suddenly became tired. I felt myself start to sway and I guess Sybil must've noticed because she put her hand on my arm to steady me and felt my forehead.

"Branson, you're burning hot. Are you feeling okay?" Sybil said, her face riddled with concern.

"Yeah, rough day that's all." I said with a smile. The truth was, I felt like I was about to pass out. I felt like hell. I put a smile on my face and told Sybil just the opposite, she worried too much anyway. "Is there somewhere I could wash up?" I asked Sybil.

"Come with me." She said

"Where else can I go?" I said humorously. Sybil slapped me playfully and took her now usual place on my right side. She led me towards a small table at the far end of the hospital that had a large bowl full of water on top of it. She pulled a clean washcloth out of one of the many pockets in her uniform. She watched me carefully as I dunked the washcloth in the bowl and washed my face. I took a handful of the same water and used it to rinse out my mouth. I washed the back of my neck and under my armpits. Sybil was holding a fresh military uniform so I took my soiled one off and cast it aside. I put the scratchy new one on. I felt a lot cleaner but I was even more exhausted.

I leaned against the wall and I closed my eyes. Sybil must have sensed my exhaustion so she quietly led me to a new cot and I flopped onto it. I wanted to leave my legs down but Sybil insisted that it was bad for my blood circulation. I was already losing myself to sleep and slipping away from my body. I distantly felt the burning pain as Sybil lifted my bad leg up onto the bed and then my good one. I fell asleep to the cool touch of Sybil's hand against my cheek.

_Thud. _My body hit the ground before I was even awake. I woke up, my heart pounding. Behind me someone shouted, "It's really him this time fellows. He must've had his leg amputated but otherwise he looks exactly the same as the one Liam dragged in." _What is going on?_ I thought. I tried to turn around and look at the face of the person behind me but the stranger grabbed my arms and dragged me along the ground. I squirmed and tried to twist out of this man's grip but I had no strength left. My captor threw me against the brick wall behind me. I wriggled my way up to a standing position. I looked up. The man in front of me was at least twice my size and had bulging muscles. His most dominant feature though were his eyes. They were the blue-grey color of ice in the dead of winter. I was distracted because three more guys sauntered up behind him, each one just as big.

"Why are they here?" I asked.

"In case you try and run." He said with a twisted smile. _They were brainless idiots. All of them! I can handle these bastards, _I thought smugly.

Okay, so why am _I_ here?" I said condescendingly. "And who's Liam?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me explain." _WHAM!_ His fist met my face, splitting my top lip. Blood dribbled down my chin and onto my tongue. It was the first thing I've had to drink all day, bringing on an intense wave of nausea. I was used to fights except I usually fought with drunkards who wanted to pick fights after a little too much to drink and couldn't tell their fist from their ass. _Bam! _Another punch was delivered to my stomach with such force that the wind was knocked out of me and I doubled over. "My brother." Another punch hit me on the right side of my face and my head hit the brick wall behind me. Hard. My vision became instantly blurry. "Died." The man raised his fist as if he were going to swing at me again but instead kicked my leg out from under me. My amputated leg dug into the dirt and I writhed with pain, screaming and cursing. "Saving." He grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head back. Again, he punched me square in the face and blood spurted from my nose. "Your life." I curled up in a ball like a child, not able to soothe the screaming pain in my bad leg. It was covered in dirt and looked red and angry as if it were infected. The stiches had come out, leaving the injury open. It was bleeding all over the place. _Is this what it's come to? I can't even stand up for myself? Why am I so goddamn useless? _I began to sob as I realized how much I wouldn't be able to do anymore. This really wasn't the best time to be vulnerable. I had to stand up like a man. But I wasn't ready to face the world just yet.

"C'mon Jack! Leave the chap alone now, he doesn't look like he can take much more."

"Just one more-" The three men cut Jack off as he raised his fist again.

"No!" the three men called in unison. They took Jack by the arms and dragged him away. I uncurled from my ball and sprawled out on the ground.

"Branson!" a shrill scream called. I heard movement all around me and I could feel myself slipping out of my body. Sybil's crying, hysterical face came into view. Her soft lips met mine. She quickly assed my injuries without saying a word. Her eyes fluttered down to my bad leg, now bleeding badly, an open wound. She knew it was bad. Really bad. The sight of my raw, open flesh caused her to grab a familiar looking metal pail. Now it was her turn to be sick. Once she was done she screamed, "Doctor!" over and over until finally a man in a long white coat flecked with blood showed up. He picked me up like a child without saying a word. I couldn't move, couldn't respond. I wanted so much to comfort Sybil but I couldn't even look at her knowing that I had caused her so much grief. I watched her get smaller as I was carried to a room in the back. Sybil was still sitting on the floor. _It's okay, I thought. This nice man is just going to stich up my leg. _I tried to send these thoughts to Sybil but she didn't seem to receive them.

"Prepare the operating table," Commanded the doctor, "this man needs surgery immediately."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

For the first time since I came to this hell hole, Sybil wasn't there when I opened my eyes. I tried to call out but my throat burned at the thought. Suddenly, memories flooded into my mind. I remembered the first time that Sybil and I met. Sybil was downstairs with Mrs. Patmore attempting to learn how to cook so she could become a nurse but she was failing miserably. Mrs. Patmore always had a fiery temper and didn't have an ounce of patience. Sybil cringed under Mrs. Patmore's instructions and became flustered. I hated to see her suffer so and I had a lot of free time. I walked in and shooed Mrs. Patmore away. It wasn't hard. Sybil looked at me with the biggest look of relief and gratitude that I had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" said an offended Sybil, looking hurt.

"Oh nothing, my lady. I just couldn't help but notice your frustration with Mrs. Patmore and decided to step in and see if I could help," I said with a smile. "If you don't want me here I can go. I'm sorry to intrude." Sybil's eyes went wide.

"Oh please don't leave me with her! I have been working with her for two weeks now and still can't cook anything. Even a simple cake doesn't turn out right!" said Sybil, leaning against the counter. I grinned.

"Well you're in luck!" I said. I think that that was the best afternoon I have ever had. Sybil and I spent hours in the kitchen cooking and baking. Not everything turned out well but we still had fun. I could've stayed down there all day but Mrs. Patmore shooed me away so she could make dinner. From that day forward, Sybil always seemed to need cooking lessons more frequently and needed me to drive her around more often. We tried to spend as much time as we could together without being too obvious of our feelings for each other.

One day, out of the blue, Sybil came running downstairs to tell me that she was officially a nurse. I tried to be happy for her but I couldn't imagine my days without seeing Sybil. She rambled on and happened to mention the place where she would be stationed. Once Sybil shared her news, she ran back upstairs. The next day, I enlisted in the army. I received news that I would be stationed in the same place that Sybil would be because that was the only available regiment. That was the whole reason I had signed up. So I could be with Sybil. I hadn't thought about the fact that during the war were going to be too busy trying to survive that there would be no time to visit anyone. Sybil didn't know I had signed up until the day she was leaving. That was the day that I first told her that I loved her. While I was fighting and training, she was all I could think about. It was out of pure luck that I had found her here. Well, except for the missing leg part. _Where was Sybil anyway? _

"Excuse me miss!" I called out to a lady in a nurse's uniform who was making her daily rounds. She hustled over to me.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if you could tell me the whereabouts of a Ms. Sybil Crawley." I said.

"Oh, Sybil wasn't feeling well and decided to stay in bed today." The nurse said, looking distracted.

"Could you take me to her please?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh I don't think I should, I apologize." She said.

"I will find a way to get to her, with or without your help." I stated, my patience spent.

"Oh fine! I'll take you to her." The nurse said after realizing that there was no way to stop me. It was then that I remembered my leg. I really didn't have time to think about it after my surgery.

I stammered, "Um...well… um do you have a crutch?" I asked, embarrassed once again. The nurse turned around and walked into a room towards the back of the building. She brought me the crutch. I struggled out of the bed and braced myself against it. _Well this is new._ I have never walked like this before. I walked slowly, wobbling every step. The nurse looked at me as if she no longer thought that this was a good idea. I smiled and stood still as if everything were fine. She shrugged and walked toward the entrance of the hospital. I walked outside and almost cried. _Fresh air. _The air was clean and sharp and free of hospital scents. I took a deep breath. It was wonderful. I hobbled along behind this lady until we reached the nurses' quarters. I walked inside. The walk to Sybil's bed seemed to take forever.

I turned to the nurse once I saw Sybil and said, "Thank you. Could I stay with Sybil for a while?" The nurse nodded and walked away without another word. I turned all of my attention to Sybil. She didn't look good at all. She was sleeping so I tried to be as quiet as possible so I wouldn't wake her but the dang crutch banged into a nearby table and Sybil's eyes flew open. Her face brightened when she saw me.

"Brans-" Sybil stopped, her face turning into a grimace followed by a pale green color. She sunk against her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Sybil! Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I must've eaten something bad, my stomach has been in knots all day." She said, waving it off. I knew the feeling and it wasn't pleasant. I bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. She was burning hot and beads of sweat were forming across her hairline.

"I think this is more than food poisoning, you're burning up." I said. She probably caught a virus. A few seconds later, she puked into a pail while I held her hair back. I rubbed her shoulders because she started to shake. I put the pail on the floor and sat next to her. She leaned against me until she stopped shaking. Eventually, she let her head rest in my lap and I put my arm around her. This scene was very familiar. This is why we needed each other, we were a team. Sybil's legs kept cramping up so I decided that we should go for a walk. I grabbed my crutch and then helped Sybil up. She was bent over like an old lady. We started for the door and Sybil doubled over in pain as her stomach clenched again. "Sybil!" I cried, pulling her upwards. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I started to lead her back to the bed. For once, she was walking slower than me. I picked her up and set her down on the bed gently. I pulled the sheet back over her. She grabbed my hands and looked up at me.

"Thank you Tom." She whispered weakly. "But there's something I have to tell you." I looked at her curiously with a smile. "I'm pregnant." The smile dropped from my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Branson, I-"Sybil started to say, her face pasty white. She tried to put her hand on my arm.

I pushed her hand off of me and I heard a whimper in return. "Don't touch me! I don't… I … I have to go." I stammered before moving out of the building as fast as possible. The walls felt as if they were closing in and it felt as if there wasn't any air left in the room. I burst out of the tent and inhaled greedily as if that were the last breath I would ever take. I went back to my little cot in the hospital and sat down, panting. I slowly began to rock back and forth, as if that could shake the thoughts racing through my mind. _Pregnant? Before marriage? Oh, the shame! How could I let someone touch my Sybil? How could I have not protected her? Why has my life become into such a pile of shit? God has damned me to a life in hell. _I pulled at my hair while rocking back and forth, back and forth. I stayed stooped over like that for hours, afraid that if I stopped rocking reality and my painful thoughts would catch up to me. I licked my dry lips and tasted salt. I swiped at my face and wiped away the wetness that I didn't know was there with embarrassment. I took a deep breath to clear my head and then I marched over to the little office in the corner of the hospital by the surgery room that was so familiar to me. A young secretary sat in a little wooden chair.

"Sir, may I help you?" she said, all business.

"Yes, I am aware that I am to be sent home on honorable discharge. When is the soonest I can leave?"

"Well, sir, you are supposed to leave tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. That's all." I said and walked towards my cot. I was told by the office that I was being discharged soon, but tomorrow? I have to tell Sybil. My head was telling me to sneak out of here and tell her but my legs didn't agree. I decided to tell her tomorrow morning. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the sorry excuse for a pillow.

The sun was rising when I woke so I guessed that it was about five o'clock in the morning. I feel that all I do in this place is sleep. I took my crutch and walked around. Once I reached Sybil's tent, I collected myself and put on a straight face. Sybil looked so peaceful, so beautiful in the faint light that I almost reached out to touch her beautiful face but I decided against it. I sat on the edge of her bed just like yesterday and started to shake her gently. She woke with a jolt.

"Branson?" she whispered, eyes squinted shut.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going back to Downton later this morning."

She sat up, fully awake now. "What? So soon?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Yes. I want you to come with me." I said, not believing that I just actually said that.

"I already filed my resignation after you came out of surgery. A lot of the nurses already left because the war is almost over. I just didn't know it would be so soon."

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour." I said and walked away, afraid I would say too much.

…

Sybil reached up to put her luggage in the overhead compartment but couldn't quite secure it. "Let me help you." I said. Once we were seated, Sybil leaned her head against the seat and rolled her shoulders. She rubbed her lower back and flinched. I pushed her hands away and slowly massaged away the knot in her back. She flinched at first but then slowly leaned in closer to my hands and groaned in relief. Eventually she fell asleep on my shoulder after fighting it for so long. The train jostled violently a couple hours later and Sybil rolled off of me and her head snapped forward, waking her up.

"I'm sorry, I must've dozed off." She said sheepishly.

"No, it's quite alright, I did wake you quite early. I apologize." I said with a small smile.

"So do you want to talk about anything?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, but first, I have a few questions of my own that I need you to answer. First of all, the man who assaulted me, he kept talking about his brother dying and how I looked like the person that was dragged in by someone I assume he knew, what was that about?" I said, not really wanting to know the answer.

She flinched at the memory. "Well, out on the field, you were injured and your attacker's brother found you. The man who found you, his name was Liam. Liam made a tourniquet to stop the bleeding from your leg. Then he walked a mile with you on his back to bring you to the hospital. He saved your life, you know. Carrying you back, he was shot twice and bled to death right next to you. You were unconscious when the nurses came out and found you both." I felt as if I were going to be sick again. _Someone died? For me? Right next to me? _I shut my mind down and focused on listening or something bad was going to happen. "Liam's brother was so upset when he found out. That's why he attacked you. You were unconscious for three days after you were stitched up." _Three days? That's why the nurse let me go so easily!_

"Thanks but I don't think I can hear any more about this. Let's move onto… other things." I said with a nod towards Sybil's stomach. She blushed. "I want to know everything."

"Well, as you know, I left a month before you because I had to finish my training in the field." Sybil started. "You forgot to tell me when you were leaving so every day I looked for you. I looked for you for three months. After a while, I thought you were, well, dead. I know how silly it is now but I was so scared and I loved you so much. I still do." My heart jumped a little when she said that. "I decided that I needed to move on because I couldn't spend all my life waiting. So, I decided to look for love. I found a drunk man and he asked me to make love with him and at first I was appalled but I figured if Mary did it, it isn't that bad. So, I had… well you know… with him." She said innocently. "It was awful and he was drunk. I didn't even know his name and I doubt he remembered it. I felt odd about a month ago and I went to the doctor at the hospital and he confirmed my fear. I was pregnant. Branson, all I could think of was you. I needed you. I missed you. I was so scared. I am so, so stupid Tom." She said, breaking down into gut-wrenching sobs. I stopped thinking about myself long enough to realize how much she needed someone right now, someone who won't judge her. She must be so scared. I turned to face her and I cupped her moist face in my hands.

"Sybil, I love you. Nothing you ever do can change that. I am furious about what happened but that doesn't matter right now. I am more furious with myself for not always being there to protect you and keep you safe. I know you need someone to be there for you through this and who better than the man who loves you with every fiber of his being? Sybil, I will love this child as my own and will dedicate my life to being the best father I can be." I said, meaning every single word.

"Thank you Tom, thank you. I don't even know what else to say. I love you so much." She said finally and kissed my lips, tears still flowing freely down her pretty face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

All I could feel, all I could see, were people staring at me. People can be so god damn rude sometimes. I tried to pretend that the people staring weren't there. I tried to slap on a fake smile but I just became more aggravated. Sybil did her best to shield me from peoples' harsh comments and rude looks as we shuffled through the crowd of the train station. We tumbled onto the platform outside and sighed with relief. It was good to be back. We were close enough to Downton so Sybil and I decided to walk. It turns out that walking a half kilometer on one leg is exhausting. Sybil didn't have time to send her father a telegram so our return is a surprise. Downton Abbey estate cast a huge shadow over everything as we walked up the drive.

"Are you ready" I said while looking at a very anxious Sybil.

"Yes! Yes! Just knock already!" she squealed and jumped up and down. I turned back to the enormous wood door in front of me and knocked loudly.

"Hello! Welcome! How may I- Heaven's above! Thank god you two are home safe. We've been so worried. Come in, come in!" boomed Mr. Carson, eyes moist. He enveloped Sybil in a hug and slapped me good heartedly on the back. "Lady Sybil, your parents can't wait to see you! Run upstairs, they're in the library. Branson, you need to see Mr. Crawley in his office also. Go on now, I have to alert the staff." He said with an affectionate smile and left us alone. 

"I'm so happy to be back." Sybil said for the thousandth time. "Let's go upstairs." She helped me scoot up the stairs one at a time, fidgeting in anticipation of seeing her family. "C'mon!" she squealed before practically dragging me down the hall. She burst through the library where everyone was sipping gracefully on their afternoon tea. Lady Crawley almost choked on her tea in surprise.

"Sybil! Sybil, oh my darling it has been too long!" Lady Crawley said before standing up and giving Sybil a huge hug and petting her hair. "We thought that we would never see you again! It's been ages since your last letter. I've been worried sick! Are you sick? Hurt? Mentally unstable?" Mrs. Crawley said while assessing her daughter.

"I'm fine mother!" said Sybil before she pushed away from her mother and embraced each of her sisters.

Cora looked at me with emotion-filled eyes. "Branson, I'm so sorry about your leg."

"Thank you. It really doesn't hurt anymore. I'm sorry if it or I am of any burden to you." I said. Lady Crawley surprised me by stepping closer and throwing her arms around me.

"You will never be a burden to anyone in this house Branson. Thank you for your service and thank you for bringing my daughter home safely." Cora said with a smile and began dabbing at the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry. Well, I think you ought to speak with my husband in his office. I left with a nod. The minute I stepped into the doorway of Lord Crawley's office, he stood and shook my hand.

"Branson! It's so good to have you back. Thank you for bringing my Sybil back to me." He said, looking as if he genuinely meant it.

"I don't know what to say. That means a lot coming from you. Thank you. There are some things I need to discuss with you though." I said nervously, not wanting to be rude.

"Yes but have a seat. You look exhausted." He said with a laugh. I sat down and grimaced. My legs ached so badly. "Okay, now you were saying?"

"Well, my lord, as you know, I gave up my position here at Downton when I enlisted in the army. I don't want to be a burden but I was wondering if I could stay here just for tonight until I can apply for work somewhere in town tomorrow? I'm so sorry for being so rude and demanding. I hope I didn't ask too much." I said, knowing I had crossed the line.

"I'm sorry, Branson, but I just can't do that. Not in the state you're in now. You can stay here as long as you need to get back on your feet. And, I would like to offer you your old job back if you'll take it."

I was shocked. "Lord Crawley, I just don't think that I could ever repay you. Your kindness is overwhelming."

"No payment is necessary Tom. You brought my daughter back to me safely. I think that is payment enough." He remarked.

"Well, I would love to have my job back if you'll take me. Thank you so, so much my Lord." I said.

"Oh, and the man who stood in for you in your absence has your old room so there's another room down the hall from it. Have Anna give you extra sheets."

"Lord Crawley, thank you so much." I said quietly, not able to process the kindness of this man.

"Now off to bed, you must be exhausted. It's been a long week for you hasn't it?" he said. I just nodded and smiled.

"Goodnight sir." I said and walked through the familiar halls downstairs to the lively servants' corridor. I finally found Anna's room and knocked lightly.

"Just a minute!" sang Anna's sweet voice. She swung open the door and enveloped me in a hug the minute she saw me. "Tom! Everyone here has missed you. I'm sorry about well… you know. I'm sorry, what can I do for you?" I had to laugh at Anna's crazy answer.

"It's good to see you too. Well I just came to ask you where the extra bedding is." I said.

"Oh! Of course. Stay here for a minute, I will be right back." Called Anna as she turned a corner. I almost fell asleep leaning against the doorway but Anna's voice jolted me out of my sleepy state. She followed behind me as I walked to my new room. The inside of the room was cold and unfamiliar but I didn't care because it had a bed. I turned to take the sheets and thank her but she swatted my hands away. "No way mister. Sit in the chair over there and I'll do that." I grumbled my half-hearted protest but she ignored me so I leaned my crutch against the wall and sat down in the single dingy chair in the room. I watched Anna's quick fingers complete a task that she has done so many times now. She made the bed within seconds. Anna still amazes me. "Alright! Stand up and come over here." She looked at me and walked closer. "Sorry, I forgot, here." She wrapped her arm around my waist just like Sybil did and supported my bad side until I reached the bed and was able to balance myself.

I whispered my thanks and told her goodnight before she left. I fell into an easy and deep sleep in minutes. I woke up twice throughout the night, thrashing and sweating with nightmares about the war and then about Sybil with the other man. The second time I woke, I couldn't sleep and I wondered if Sybil was having the same problem. I finally decided that I was going to sneak upstairs to check on her, no matter how stupid it seemed. Anna didn't lock my door on the way out so I made my way upstairs. I managed to make it upstairs without a single noise. I reached Sybil's room and froze when I heard hushed whimpers coming from the other side of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It wasn't whimpering I had heard from the other side of the door. It was giggling and laughter. Confused, I pushed open the door and was greeted by the sight of two bodies slapping together.

"Bloody hell!" I yelled, raising my hand to shield my eyes from that awful sight. The two people shrieked in surprise, racing to cover themselves with the sheets. It was Sybil and another man whom I didn't know. My stomach dropped to my knees. I feel like I'm going to be sick. "What is the meaning of this?" I demanded, trying to keep my voice steady despite the anger building up in side of me.

I received a cold glare from the man in the bed. "Who are you? And most importantly, why are you still here?" he asked rudely. I blinked in surprise.

Sybil turned to the man and said, "Don't worry love, he's just the driver." I felt as if my heart snapped inside of my chest. "I may have to report his inappropriate behavior to my father in the morning." She said, giving me a warning glare.

"Sybil, who is he?" I said, my throat clogged with tears.

"Brans-" she started.

"Who is he?" I repeated firmly, not able to look Sybil in the eyes.

"He is the father of my child." She whispered. My heart grew heavier with each word she said. "He-"

"Don't." I choked out, tears pouring freely from my eyes. I turned and slammed the door and ran downstairs as fast as I could, back to the safety of my room. I grabbed my pillow and used it to muffle my mind-numbing sobs. How could she? That bitch! I began to get angry. How was I supposed to move on from this? _NO, _I scolded myself. _Look at what she's turned you into Branson, _I reminded myself. Just the thought of her made my stomach turn. _She said she loved me, that she needed me. She used me!_ _What did I do to deserve this? _I couldn't take it. _First it was my leg, now it was my love._ I needed to leave, needed to get out of here.

…

** Two months later: **

I finally had built up the courage to knock on Fiona's door. I had just come home to Ireland and I needed a place to stay. Fiona's eyes widened when the door swung open. "Tom!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around me.

"I missed you." I whispered into her wild red hair. She put her chin on my chest and looked up at me.

"I missed you too." She whispered. She leaned into me and knocked her knee into my fake leg. I laughed at her surprised expression. "Ow! What was _that?_" she asked, rubbing her knee.

"Prosthetic leg." I explained. Her eyes widened.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"It's a long story." I said.

"Well I've got time. Come in and have some tea." She offered.

"That would be lovely." I said, stepping inside. She took my hand and dragged me to the kitchen.

"Sit." She commanded, pushing me into a chair by my shoulders.

"Okay, okay! Someone's anxious!" I chuckled. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well wouldn't you be if your best friend just walked back into your life after months of no communication? And, he's missing limbs!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. I had to laugh. She was always so cute. I looked into her big green eyes and crossed the room, pulling her to me.

"I missed this." I said. She looked up at me and kissed my lips gently. She slapped her hand across her mouth.

"I'm sorry. So sorry! I don't know what came over me." She said, her face turning a deep red. I nuzzled my face against hers, bringing her face upwards.

"Don't stop Fiona." I whispered against her pale skin. She looked at me with a shocked expression but then a smile lit up her face. She bit her lip and leaned into me before kissing me again. I kissed back. I cupped her pale face with my hands. Just then, the tea kettle whistled angrily, causing us both to jump back in surprise. Fiona tripped over her feet as she scrambled backward, landing heavily on her butt. I burst into side splitting laughter, tears pouring down my face. I tried to force some words out but I could only point and laugh. She looked confused and surprised for a second but then let out a giggle. Her laughter only escalated. Soon, both of us were gasping for air. I took her hand and pulled her upwards before turning around to take the kettle off the fire.

"That was interesting." She laughed, drying her eyes. I looked at her and laughed again. I reached up to the shelf where she keeps her cups. I knew Fiona's house like the back of my hand.

"You remembered." She whispered. I gave her a crazy look.

"Of course. How many times have I been to your home?" I said.

"More than I can count. You were and still are my closest friend." She said matter-of-factly.

"And that's how I would like to keep it." I said with a real smile. It felt so good to be happy again. "You know, you're so unlike the woman in England." I said. A hurt looked crossed her face. "No, that's a good thing, trust me." I reassured her. "The woman here are so much less proper. If that makes any sense." I laughed.

"I understand. Do you have any one special in England?" she pried. Thoughts of Sybil pushed their way into my mind. I pushed them away.

"No. No one at all." I answered honestly.

"Branson. You're exhausted. I can tell." She said.

"No, I'm fine, I know you wanted to talk." I insisted.

"I know you too well." She said. "You can sleep in my room."

"Thanks Fi." I said, getting up and kissing the top of Fiona's hair before walking out. Finding Fi's room wasn't hard. It was about five feet from the kitchen. I smiled at the tidiness of Fiona's modest little room. She hasn't changed much at all. I sat down on her bed and struggled to unstrap this pinching, painful little contraption that stood in for the missing half of my leg. I pulled it off and let it drop to the floor before flopping back onto Fiona's tiny, creaking bed. She came in to check in on me a few minutes later.

"Oh no, no. Under the covers." She commanded. I groaned and she grabbed my arm and helped me struggle upwards. She tucked me in like a child. "Goodnight Tom."

"Wait! Fiona can you stay? Just for tonight? There's… there's a lot on my mind tonight." I pleaded. I heard her sigh.

"Just for tonight." She relented. I smiled and she climbed in the bed next to me. I curved my body to fit hers and held her tight._ Just like old times._

**Hey guys! Um well this is probably going to be a busy summer for me so I ****probably won't be able to update as often but I'll try and get as many chapters as I can up. My second thought was that I should just end this fanfic here. Could you please share your thoughts**** with me? Thanks:) **

**~Clara-bear6**


End file.
